Cadenas de fantasía
by Kira 4-Hundred
Summary: Los arcanos son seres enigmáticos, seres que rara vez te encontraras pues permanecen ocultos; aun si te encontraras con uno el entenderlo sería tan complejo como encontrarlo, Dunkan lo sabía y aun así se enfrascaba en aquella absurda búsqueda, solo para ver una vez mas aquellos ojitos grises. ::Among the stars::
1. Hurt deep

**Notas del autor -** Segunda actualización del día~ segunda historia del día~ no tengo ni la mas minima idea de donde salio esta idea, solo se que no podía dejarla pasar, no tengo mucho mas que decir así que YOLO

 **Aclaraciones -** los personajes usaran sus nombres europeos

 **Música del capitulo -** _"Scars"_ Elegeion

 **Advertencias -** Oc. AU.

Inazuma eleven no me pertenece, los oc's que aquí aparecen son de mi propiedad

Disfruten su lectura

* * *

 _ **Prologo - Hurt deep**_

 _Mis alas están rotas, duelen, duelen muchísimo; mis alas ya no vuelan, ya ni siquiera puedo moverlas, el más mínimo movimiento significa el peor de los martirios._

 _La sangre, roja como la más bella de las joyas se desliza por ellas, por ellas y mi pálida e igualmente lastimada espalda, ¿Qué puedo hacer? ¿Cómo detengo este sufrimiento? Alguien por favor ayúdeme, un nuevo temblor me recorre en tanto siento la fría brisa colarse entre aquellas rendijas, me encojo sobre mí mismo y un quejido abandona mis labios, todo duele, mi cabello, cambiante como mi estado de ánimo se encuentra de un azul opacado, como la tristeza reflejada en mis grises ojos, sin quererlo, sin proponerlo un sollozo deja mis labios, no quiero estar aquí, no más, quiero volver a casa, quiero volver a mi hogar._

En la oscuridad de aquel lugar, un cuerpo débil se estremecía por el frío viento que se colaba como un ladrón entre las rendijas de lo que suponía ser una ventana, un joven que no aparentaba más de los 17 se encontraba en la última celda, en lo más profundo de la enorme fortaleza que representaba aquel castillo, esperando tristemente ser rescatado.

Abrazo sus piernas lastimadas y desnudas haciendo que las cadenas en sus muñecas se arrastran un poco con un sonido leve, un nuevo estremecimiento lo sacudió en tanto sentía el líquido carmesí deslizarse por su espalda desnuda y de apariencia frágil, tal vez el estar tanto tiempo en ese lugar había provocado su apariencia descuidada y vulnerable, sus alas que alguna vez fueron capaces de surcar los cielos hoy se encontraban lastimadas, heridas, rotas, al borde de la extinción como su existencia propia, sus ojos que alguna vez brillaron hoy lucían opacos y faltos de vida, su corazón latía, ¿lo hacía? A veces, cuando aquella mirada rosa cruzaba su mente lo sentía, débil, pero ahí estaba, recordándole que seguía vivo, si es que a eso se le podría llamar vivir.

El sonido de pasos lejanos lo alerto, pero nada puede hacer, a ningún lado puede ir, después de todo esta en una prisión, por… no sabe la razón en realidad, un día, un tranquilo día de otoño, de esos que su hermanita solía disfrutar, unos sujetos lo atraparon y lo llevaron al lugar en el que se encontraba, nunca dieron un porque, solo lo llevaron y ahí estaba hasta el presente día.

Solo.

Triste.

Lastimado.

Se encogió sobre sí mismo cuando vio a aquel hombre de escabrosos ojos negros salir de entre las sombras, le dirigió una mirada llena de odio y dejo algo que hace mucho el muchacho de ojos grises no veía, comida, una bandeja con agua y un poco de comida, lo miro un momento, inseguro, antes de tomar la bandeja y empezar a comer, como si la vida se le fuera en ello, como si no hubiese probado bocado en días enteros, cosa que así había sido, ignorando el intenso dolor de sus alas siguió comiendo

-mgh…- un quejido dejo sus labios cuando sintió la mano cálida de aquel hombre sobre sus alas, deslizándose despacio, sintiendo su contextura lisa hasta llegar a los pequeños agujeros que sus compañeros habían hecho, con fuego, con cuchillas, con cualquier objeto que pudiese dañarlo, le dirigió una mirada cansada y llena de odio que no amedrento a aquel misterioso hombre de cabellera rubia.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 _¿Cómo regresas a un lugar del cual ya no recuerdas ni su nombre? ¿Alguien tiene una respuesta? Si es así por favor dénmela._

 _Tantos años llevo buscando que ya me he olvidado de tantas cosas, de tantos nombres, de tantas personas, de tantas excepto de él, de sus ojos grises y sus pecosas mejillas, esas que recuerdo me encantaba picar solo para molestarlo, una sonrisa débil y efímera surca mi rostro en tanto siento mi corazón romperse un poco más, observo a mi alrededor, el paisaje triste y húmedo, la lluvia había cesado hace unas horas por lo que nuestra travesía se retomó, si, nuestra, éramos un grupo de siete conmigo incluido, los siete buscando algo que alguna vez se nos fue arrebatado, los siete buscando a esos seres que no eran ángeles ni demonios, pero que poseían alas y aquellas envidiables habilidades, con menos reglas, con menos prohibiciones, pero con castigos tan grandes y crueles como las torturas que el mismo Amon imponía._

Un suspiro abandono los labios del muchacho rubio que caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos del abrigo que llevaba, sus orbes de color rosa se mantenían fijos en el cielo nublado, tan concentrado estaba que no escucho la llamada del chico a su lado

-¡Dunkan!- finalmente los orbes rosáceos reaccionaron encontrándose con una preocupada mirada gris

-Lo siento, solo pensaba- le sonrió en un intento por aplacar la preocupación del menor, suspiro y volvió su atención al suelo húmedo por el que caminaban, caminaron sumidos en un incómodo silencio al que ya estaban acostumbrados, cada uno perdido en sus propios pensamientos, cada uno anhelando lo al parecer imposible, encontrar un arcano era una tarea ardua y difícil, aun mas cuando estos estaban capturados en algún recóndito lugar, la mirada rosácea de Dunkan se deslizo por sus acompañantes, no podía llamarlos amigos porque, bueno porque ninguno conocía al otro más que de nombre y por lo que buscaban, fijo sus orbes en un pequeño niño de cabellos claros notando como el muchacho a su izquierda se tensaba y hacia las manos puños, ¿acaso el arcano que buscaba era un niño? ¿Era posible que aun existieran? Miro sus manos como si fueran lo más interesante del mundo intentando darle una respuesta a las preguntas que él mismo hacía, suspiro con cansancio al no lograrlo y volvió a meterlas en su abrigo al sentir los dedos entumecidos, el frío parecía estarse acrecentando, su mirada se vio atrapada momentáneamente por una sombra al alzar el rostro se encontró con un hermoso azulejo sobrevolándolos, una sonrisa melancólica se instaló en sus labios preguntándose si algún día podría ver a aquel ser alado surcar los cielos una vez más.

* * *

 **Notas del autor -** Debo dejar de escribir no? si algún alma quiere participar de esta humilde historia bienvenido sea, la fichita abajo, tengo doce lugares libres así que pueden enviar mas de uno, aceptare tres oc para cada "categoría"

Arcanos: Los arcanos son seres complejos que permanecen la mayor parte del tiempo ocultos, no son ni ángeles ni demonios pero algunos llegan a tener características de alguna de estas dos especies, la mayoría poseen alas lisas (como las de los murciélagos) y en extrañas excepciones son emplumadas.

Demonios: representantes de los pecados capitales, **Asmodeus (Lujuria)** , Mammon (Avaricia), Belcebú (Gula), Belfegor (Pereza), **Amon (Ira), Leviatan (Envidia), Lucifer (Soberbia)** (los que están en negrita **no** están disponibles)

o-o-o-o-o-o

-Arcanos-

Nombre europeo:

Apariencia:

Personalidad:

Historia: (antes de que fueran capturados y como fueron capturados)

Pareja: (Caleb, Aiden, Burn, Gazell **no** están disponibles)

Extra:

o-o-o-o-o-o

-Humanos-

Nombre europeo:

Edad: (19-22)

Apariencia:

Personalidad:

Historia: (Que es lo que están buscando)

Pareja: (Caleb, Aiden, Burn, Gazell **no** están disponibles)

Extra:

o-o-o-o-o-o

-Demonios-

Nombre europeo:

Apariencia humana:

Apariencia real: (recuerden que son demonios)

Historia: (algo que crean relevante, si conocen algún arcano o algo)

Pareja: (Caleb, Aiden, Burn, Gazell **no** están disponibles)

Extra:

o-o-o-o-o-o

-Cazadores-

Nombre europeo:

Edad: (20-23)

Apariencia:

Personalidad:

Historia: (como y porque llegaron al castillo, como y porque se convirtieron en cazadores)

Pareja: (Caleb, Aiden, Burn, Gazell **no** están disponibles)

Extra:

Muchas fichas lo se, pero así es esta historia, espero se animen a participas

Si llegaste hasta aquí, muchas gracias.


	2. Broken

**Notas del autos -** Primer capitulo de esta encantadora historia :3 se nos viene intensa la cosa, mucho dolor, mucho llanto, mucho amor retorcido -el que le gusta a Kira- creo que no tengo nada mas por ahora

 **Aclaraciones** \- Los personajes usaran sus nombres europeos

 **Música del capitulo -** _"Cut"_ plumb

 **Advertencias -** AU. Oc. Posible Ooc. Shonen ai.

Inazuma eleven no me pertenece así como los oc's que aquí aparecen, Marshall es de mi propiedad.

Disfruten su lectura

* * *

 _ **Capitulo I - broken**_

En un rincón de una alejada celda una pequeña y menuda figura se estremecía entre tristes sollozos, sus ojitos verde selva empañados e hinchados derramaban lágrimas, una tras otra mientras abrazaba sus piernas con fuerza, el dolor en su espalda era insoportable, se movió apenas sintiéndolo como la peor de las torturas, un estremecimiento lo recorrió por completo, sus alas, sus hermosa alas grises habían sido vilmente arrancadas, sin el menor ápice de piedad, la sangre aun brotaba de lo que quedaba de ellas, aferro sus manos al rosario negro en su cuello rogando internamente porque quien se lo había obsequiado lo estuviese buscando, aunque bien sabía que no era así, ese chico de misteriosa mirada carmesí nunca se daría el tiempo de buscar a un niño como él, tan caprichoso y empalagoso con él, aun así guardo la pequeña esperanza de ver una vez más aquellos ojos y poder sentir sus fuertes brazos protegiéndolo del frío invernal.

Pasaron tal vez horas o un par de minutos, a estas alturas el muchachito había perdido el sentido del tiempo y la verdad prefería no pensarlo, sus oídos se mantenían cubiertos en un vano intento por dejar de oír los gritos de dolor en una celda cercana, su pequeño cuerpo temblaba ante el hecho de pensar que alguien más podía estar pasando por el calvario que hace un par de horas había pasado él ¿Para qué querían sus alas? ¿Qué harían con ellas? Todas esas preguntas asaltaban su mente pero que en el estado en el que se encontraba le era imposible sacar alguna conclusión; se sobresaltó ante el repentino golpe en los barrotes de su prisión, levanto la mirada temeroso encontrándose con un par de esmeraldas que le hicieron estremecer, retrocedió hasta chocar con la pared lo que lo hizo proferir un audible gemido, aquellos orbes inescrutables le miraban en silencio, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar al verlo abrir la celda y entrar

-Quédate quieto- musito una vez lo tuvo cerca, lo inmovilizo y giro haciendo que el pequeño de cabellos plateado quedara de espaldas al más alto, forcejeo un poco más ganándose una mirada venenosa y que el agarre se intensificara, cerró los ojos cuando finalmente se rindió –Buen chico- lo oyó susurrar, un gemido adolorido abandono sus labios cuando sintió algo húmedo en su espalda, él… él estaba limpiando sus heridas, su mente trabajaba con rapidez pensando en el porqué de su actuar, y porque no, en como escapar de ahí, estaba demasiado débil para hacer uso de sus poderes, observo las palmas de sus manos –las que ahora se encontraban libres- fijando sus ojos en las marcas en ellas, intento concentrar energía en ellas mas fue inútil, un nuevo quejido dejo su boca cuando sintió las vendas sobre lo que restaba de sus alas

-¿Por qué nos capturan?- se decidió a preguntar, el chico de cabellos rojos y piel pálida lo observo en silencio

-Eso no es…- el menos lo interrumpió con una mirada molesta

-No digas que no es asunto mío- se puso de pie a pesar del dolor en su espalda -¡¿Por qué capturan a nuestra raza?!- alzo la voz más de lo que hubiese querido, pero la rabia que de repente lo invadió cegaba su raciocinio, los seres alado en las otras celdas fueron atraídos por aquella voz aun infantil

-Escúchame bien fenómeno- tomo al pequeño de sus desgastadas y rotas ropas alzándolo un poco –Vuelve a hablarme así y me asegurare de que lo único que quede de ti sean tus huesos- lo soltó haciéndolo caer, desde abajo el menor lo miro con odio, sus manos se volvieron puños y le enseño sus colmillos con rabia –ah, y guardare de recuerdo esos lindos colmillos- dicho esto salió cerrando la celda tras de sí, dejando a un molesto y adolorido platinado

-¿Estas bien?- en la celda derecha un par de ojos grises le miraban con preocupación

-No- se cruzó de brazos aun en el suelo, sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas –m-mis alas- musito bajito, intento contener las lágrimas en vano, estas se deslizaron por sus blancas mejillas hasta perderse en su cuello, la mano fría y pálida del chico a su lado se enredó suavemente en sus cabellos

-No llores- los ojitos verdes del pequeño lo hicieron suspirar con tristeza, tomo su rostro entre ambas manos a través de los barrotes –Marshall- el mencionado lo miro con ojos llorosos -…solo, no te rindas- fue lo mejor que pudo decir, nunca fue bueno en esas situaciones, mismo hecho que lo llevo a aislarse del mundo y conocer al ser más estúpido y arrogante de la tierra, esbozó una sonrisa triste ante el recuerdo, acaricio los cabellos de Marshall mientras este se apoyaba en los barrotes llorando en silencio.

 _¿Cuánto tiempo más pasara antes de que alguien nos encuentre? ¿Acaso merecemos pasar por este calvario? No puedo encontrar una respuesta, mi mirada cansada se posa sobre aquel pequeño que llora en silencio, tal es la crueldad humana que apresan y lastiman a un simple niño; el invierno ya está encima lo que hace que su cuerpo tiemble, tal vez también se deba a la propia frialdad de mi cuerpo, acaricio por última vez sus cabellos y me alejo, debemos encontrar la forma de huir de este lugar cuanto antes._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

¿Cuántos años habían pasado? Quizás siglos desde que se sumergió en aquel letargo, no lo sabía, pero había una voz, era apenas un susurro como las suaves ondas marinas, hace ya un tiempo lo escuchaba, pero ese día –o noche- se oía tan claro, tan fuerte que lo atemorizaba.

 _Hurley._

Y lo llamaba a él, en su apariencia humana y demoniaca ¿acaso alguien lo invocaba? Algún idiota se arriesgaba a invocar al leviatán _otra vez,_ en todo el tiempo que llevaba dormido no había atendido a ningún llamado, pero este era diferente, parecía tan desesperado.

Sus orbes oscuros como las profundidades del mar en la que se encontraba se abrieron finalmente, observaron en todas direcciones, ahuyentando a las bestias marinas ante sus movimientos torpes, ninguna se atrevía a atacar a tal magnificencia, parpadeo un par de veces y emprendió rumbo a la superficie donde ninguna de las criaturas que en la zona abisal vivían lograba ir, todos aquellos seres con sus cuerpos iluminados por su propia luz lo observaban con genuina curiosidad, como se movía en aquel sitio, iluminado tenuemente por su color albino, hicieron una ligera reverencia cuando lo vieron finalmente desaparecer.

A medida que avanzaba las aguas se hacían más claras, mas luminosas, su mirada se deslizaba por las criaturas que habitaban el enorme océano, calamares gigantes, ballenas e incluso logro ver algún celacanto, cuando se encontró lejos de la oscuridad marina su apariencia comenzó a cambiar, pasando de un demonio marino a un simple joven al tocar el final de su amado hogar, saco la cabeza por sobre el agua maravillándose del hermoso atardecer frente a él, el mundo terrestre tenia cosas realmente maravillosas, como aquellos ojos azules, pensó en tanto nadaba a la orilla, cuando sus pies tocaron la blanca arena sintió las vibraciones de la tierra marina, cerró los ojos sintiendo la suave brisa chocar contra su húmedo cuerpo y sonrió como hace años no lo hacía

-D-Disculpe- sus orbes oscuros se abrieron maravillándose en el acto al ver a un pequeño joven frente a él, mantenía la mirada en otro lado por lo que no alcanzaba a distinguir bien el color de sus ojos

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto con ligereza, el muchachito de cortos cabellos castaños se sonrojo un poco mas

-N-No puede estar desnudo en la playa- musito jugueteando con sus dedos sin dirigirle la mirada en ningún momento

-Oh- parpadeo un par de veces notando su propia desnudez -¿Tienes algo de ropa?- el muchachito asintió luego de un rato y corrió hacía algún lugar para volver minutos después con un pantalón de baño azul, Hurley se lo puso y se miró un momento, al parecer si había dormido bastante, le restó importancia a ese pequeño detalle y enfoco nuevamente al castaño frente a él –Gracias- le dedico una sonrisa que hizo que las mejillas del más bajo se encendieran y solo en ese momento el demonio de cabellos rosa pudo notar sus ojos.

Azules.

Un par de hermosos y expresivos ojos azules, su corazón se detuvo un momento.

 _Hurley._

Y su nombre resonaba otra vez en su interior.

-Me llamo Hurley ¿y tú?- el muchacho le dedico una tímida sonrisa

-Darren, es un placer conocerlo…Hurley- dijo su nombre en un susurro al tiempo que sus mejillas se encendían suavemente.

 _Hurley._

Y su voz se escuchaba tan parecida a la de ese joven.

 _Ojos azules._

¿Acaso era él? Ese inocente muchacho lo había invocado, esos preciosos ojos azules.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Oculto el rostro entre sus temblorosas manos, el hombre tras él lo miraba expectante, esperando la reacción del muchacho que no hacía más que temblar respirando agitado, soltó un fuerte gemido cuando el oji-carmín presiono con una de sus botas su lastimada espalda, contuvo un sollozo y cerro sus hermosos orbes violeta con fuerza a la vez que se mordía el labio, el dolor era insoportable, el misterioso hombre de cabellos pardos se carcajeo con burla viendo el cuerpo débil del alado ser estremecerse, su risa se detuvo abruptamente llamando la atención del chico platinado que lo miro de reojo aun cubriéndose el rostro con sus manos, diviso una mirada oscura y como compartía algunas palabras con él

-Volveré más tarde- fue todo lo que dijo antes dejarlo solo en aquella sucia celda, suspiro aliviado y movió ligeramente los hombros sintiendo una punzada recorrerle la columna, la sangre aun brotaba de su espalda lastimada

-¿No te gustaría saber que hacen con nuestras alas?- la pregunta vino de un par de ojos grises, opacos y algo hinchados, supuso que era debido a la falta de sueño y tal vez algo mas

-¿Tú tienes idea?- fue su respuesta, el muchacho de cabellos melocotón rio extrañando a los ojos violeta de él

-No lo sé- se encogió de hombros y agito sus débiles alas, el platinado sintió una punzada de celos, y deseo vilmente que el siguiente fuera él, se arrepintió en el acto de aquellos pensamientos y bajo la mirada con reproche

-Tal vez es por algo que todos tenemos en común- dijo la chica en la celda del lado contrario al chico de cabellos melocotón

-¿Algo en común?- ambos muchachos se miraron curiosos antes de mirar a la única fémina reclusa

-¿Algo como que?- ladeo el rostro con la curiosidad pintada en sus orbes grises

-Yo que sé- se encogió de hombros –pero por algo nos capturaron a nosotros ¿no?- eso basto para plantar la semilla de la duda en los otros dos jóvenes

-Soy Aiden- el de orbes grises le extendió la mano con una pequeña sonrisa tras algunos minutos de incomodo silencio, muy poco usual en él, tal vez el encierro ya lo estaba trastornando

-Jeremy- respondió estrechando su mano, pensándolo mejor, ninguno de los presentes se había presentado correctamente, aunque si lo pensaba otro poco no había forma de que eso ocurriera; la chica en la otra celda de cabellera gris oscuro suspiro acomodándose de tal forma que sus alas la cubrieran por completo, cerró los ojos esperando descansar un poco aunque ciertamente lo dudaba.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

La tierra tembló bajo sus pies al tiempo que estampaba el puño contra la pared a su lado, ¿Cómo era posible que aún no lo encontraran? Miro con ira reprimida al par de demonios de rango inferior bajar la cabeza con sumisión

-¡Son unos inútiles!- les grito con la mirada tornada a carmesí y las llamas surgiendo de sus manos, cerró los ojos tratando de serenarse, una tarea casi imposible tomando en cuenta que era el demonio de la Ira –Les pedí algo insignificante y ustedes ¡par de inútiles no lograron hacerlo bien!-

-L-Lo intentamos señor, pero…- se calló cuando la mirada iracunda del hombre de hebras rojas lo enfrento

-¿Pero qué?- soltó conteniendo el impulso de arrancarle la cabeza, sus garras se enterraban en sus palmas lastimándolas pero le restó importancia, en esos momentos tenia asuntos más importantes

-Lo capturaron antes de que llegáramos- esa declaración lo dejo en shock, lo habían capturado, su respiración se hizo irregular y sus manos temblaban, el muchacho de cabellos castaños miraba al demonio mayor con cautela, preparado para defender al rubio a su lado si era necesario

-Fuera- musito despacio, se miraron de reojo confundidos -¡Fuera!- grito mirándolos con aquellas gemas carmesí, el castaño tomo la mano de su compañero y lo saco del lugar antes de que ambos fueran descuartizados

-¿Por qué ese arcano será tan importante para él?- pregunto el rubio una vez se encontraron lejos, el muchacho a su lado lo miro no pudiendo evitar sonreír ante la expresión tan inocente e impropia de un demonio en el rostro del mayor

-No lo sé- acaricio la mejilla contraria con suavidad –Tal vez nuestro señor tiene algún deseo que solo ese ser puede cumplir- musito acortando la distancia entre ambos, fue un beso breve ya que Kick se apartó con un ligero rubor en las mejillas

-Nos pueden ver- susurro apenado, Nepten sonrío

-Tanto mejor- le dio un beso corto y lo miro a los ojos –Así saben que tienes dueño- rió cuando el rubio le dio un golpe suave en el hombro con las mejillas rojas y tomo su mano para seguir caminando hacia algún lugar.

-Son unos inútiles, inservibles- el peli-rojo demonio daba vueltas de un lado a otro totalmente enfadado, mas enfadado consigo mismo que con esos dos, debió haberlo llevado consigo aquella vez, bufo frustrado, tratando de encontrar la forma de recuperar aquel ser, se dejó caer sobre el enorme sofá de la estancia y apoyo los brazos en sus piernas -¿Dónde estarás?- susurro para sí mismo, observo el retrato del arcano que buscaba, con esos hermosos ojos grises y suspiro de nueva cuenta, apoyo la espalda en el respaldo del mueble y dirigió su mirada al techo, así paso una cantidad indeterminada de tiempo hasta que se levantó de golpe tomando una decisión, iría al mundo humano por aquel muchacho, salió de la habitación en la que se encontraba y se dirigió a una mucho más amplia con cientos de estantes repletos de libros, libros que a _él_ le gustaba leer, se quedó en ese lugar el resto del día buscando algo que le sirviera como pista para encontrar a su… al muchacho de orbes grises.

-Cazadores- tras horas de búsqueda dio con algo interesante –Humanos entrenados especialmente para cazar arcanos…- leyó en voz alta, y solo eso le basto para saber dónde buscar al arcano.

* * *

 **Notas del autor -** Chan~ ¿Les gustó? Kira se esforzó escribiéndolo :3 ¿adivinan quienes son algunos de los personajes? si lo hacen Kira les dará un besito ~/~ oh! casi lo olvido, la historia esta ambientada en la época actual pero los lugares en los que nuestros arcanos están recluidos son remotos, supongo que eso es todo por ahora.

Si llegaste hasta aquí, muchas gracias.


	3. Mirror of the past

**Notas del autor -** Privet! a Kira le gusta esta historia, mucho, tiene potencial, seguiré presentando personajes un par de capítulos más y lo iré intercalando con escenitas kawaii :3 pero bueno, no los aburro mas y los dejo leer esta bazofia que algunos llaman escritura

 **Aclaraciones -** Los personajes usaran sus nombres europeos

 **Música del capitulo -** _"Wings acoustic ver."_ Birdy

 **Advertencias -** AU. Oc.

Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece así como los Oc's que aquí aparecen, Oliver, Saga, Marshall y Dunkan son de mi propiedad.

Disfruten su lectura

* * *

 _ **Capitulo II - Mirror of the past**_

 _¿Qué hago si no puedo más? ¿Qué hago si las ganas de luchar desaparecen? ¿Qué debería hacer? Siento el espacio fluyendo, puedo manipular la materia a voluntad, crear y destruir galaxias es como un juego, pero ¿qué hago con tanto poder si no tengo un propósito? ¿A qué vine a este mundo? ¿Acaso mi destino es solo ver como los humanos se destruyen mutuamente? ¿Ver cómo la vida pasa por ellos tan efímera para luego abandonarlos en la eternidad que resulta de la muerte? ¿Eso es lo que me puso aquí? Tengo tantas preguntas y nadie que pueda contestarlas, como, si yo debo ser quien tenga las respuestas, las de todos aquellos infortunados que vagan confundidos por el mundo, por el universo._

En algún lugar de la inmensidad del universo un ser poderoso, de hechizante mirada carmín vigila en soledad a la humanidad, creyéndose el único de su especie, observando las aberraciones de los que aquellos seres eran causantes, por razones egoístas.

Por razones equivocadas.

En el espejo del universo lo vio, la ira ascendió por su garganta, el reflejo estelar jamás erraba, jamás mentía, frunció el ceño quebrando un poco aquella belleza inhumana de la que era poseedor, sus manos de porcelana se hicieron puños sintiendo verdadero desprecio por aquella raza, la que se supone razonaba y pensaba, la que se suponía poseía libre albedrío, entonces ¿Por qué escogían hacer tanto daño? En aquel palacio hecho de cuerpos celestes y diamante el muchacho de rubios y largos cabellos se levantó, un chasquido de sus largos dedos bastó para crear un agujero de gusano, un portal que lo llevaría a esa lejana galaxia donde tal aberración tenía lugar, donde sus creaciones eran vilmente torturadas.

A la Galaxia que destruía a sus arcanos.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A pesar de ser un idiota con problemas de ira, aunque se hubiese ido hace tantas décadas dejándolo abandonado, a pesar de todas sus malditas imperfecciones, para él, un ser roto como era, era lo más cercano a la perfección que encontraría, en aquellas brillantes gemas que eran sus orbes, esos que le habían enseñado que un demonio también era capaz de mostrar compasión y hasta en contadas ocasiones cariño, uno que quería creer era solo para él y ahora se encontraba allí, encerrado, privado de aquella libertad de la que se creía poseedor, esa que se acercaba mucho más a la soledad que otra cosa, se abrazó a sus rodillas raspadas soltando un suspiro cansino, ¿Cuánto más? ¿Qué tanto tiempo tendría que esperar para que los dejar ir? Estiro su brazo intentando alcanzar aquella luna que brillaba tan intensamente.

Lágrimas.

Sintió la frialdad de ellas deslizándose por sus pálidas mejillas, perdiéndose en su cuello, acerco su mano a su rostro dejando en evidencia las letras en algún idioma antiguo grabadas en su muñeca, letras que había tatuado cuando aún era un pequeño ser de luz, cuando su alma no había sido corrompida por el odio.

El sonido de una llave, la puerta abierta, las cadenas en sus manos y el intenso ardor en su espalda, todo en ese momento se pudo comparar con vivir un infierno.

Solo.

Abandonado.

Roto.

Cubrió su rostro nuevamente con ambas manos, lágrimas de cristal deslizándose por su rostro, senderos carmesí recorriendo su espalda desnuda, su espalda lastimada, herida.

Ardía.

Dolía.

Se ocultó en un rincón, encogiéndose sobre sí mismo, conteniendo sus sollozos, intentando protegerse, hacerse pequeño, invisible.

" _Los humanos son la peor escoria que llegaras a conocer."_

Aquellas palabras resonaron en su interior, palabras dichas por aquel ser que tuvo más piedad que ellos, incluso más que su propia raza

" _Acompáñame y ardamos juntos en las llamas del infierno."_

Nunca, nunca debió haber rechazado aquella propuesta.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Aun pasado el tiempo se preguntaba que era aquello que buscaba, la única alma que lo acompaño en su desdicha había desaparecido cuando era aún un infante, un ser que poco lograba entender de la realidad en la que vivía, de la realidad que le arrebato a su alma gemela, la que le dejo aquellos vacíos en la memoria tan profundos y grandes que le provocaban un agujero en el pecho, su corazón se contraía de dolor cuando no lograba recordar aquella mirada tan similar a la suya.

Estaba enfrascado en una búsqueda absurda, imposible, lo sabía pero no por ello se detenía, un suspiro dejo sus labios y se dio vueltas una vez más en la pequeña cama, la noche los había atrapado así que tendrían que esperar al amanecer para seguir, Saga, terco como él solo había estado empeñado en continuar, alegando que pasar la noche en ese sucio motel sería solo una pérdida de tiempo, para alguien que necesitaba tan pocas horas de sueño como él era comprensible, pero el resto si necesitaba dormir, en especial Celia, la única mujer del grupo y la menor, por qué los había acompañado era un total misterio y fuera de Mark ninguno quería indagar más allá, suspiro nuevamente intentando acomodarse y poder dormir un poco pero era inútil, el insomnio estaba de vuelta, dirigió su mirada a la cama contigua donde Chisabelle un muchachito bastante adorable descansaba, claro, nunca diría eso en voz alta, prefería ahorrarse los insultos y probablemente golpes que el menor le pudiese darle por mencionar aquello, cerró los ojos en un vano intento por conciliar el sueño.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-¿Puedes guardar silencio? Algunos queremos dormir- musito Dunkan viendo al oji-carmín ir de un lado a otro en el reducido espacio, Mark dormía tranquilo completamente ignorante del mal humor de Saga, le dedico una mirada llena de veneno antes de gritarle algunos improperios en su idioma natal –Me gustaría poder ser como Mark, estoy seguro que no despertaría ni aunque un camión le pasara encima- murmuro inflando las mejillas en un acto bastante infantil

-Recuerda que por él siempre nos retrasamos- le dijo en respuesta, luego de un par de vueltas más decidió por sentarse en el borde de la dichosa cama –No quepo en esta porquería- aquel comentario causo la risa del rubio -¿De qué demonios te ríes?- espeto molesto

-Es que eres tan gracioso, no sé porque tu hermana dice que no tienes sentido del humor- suspiro acomodándose de costado para ver mejor a Saga, este esbozo una media sonrisa recostándose en la cama y usando sus antebrazos como almohada

-¿Crees que algún día los encontremos?- dijo en voz baja, casi temeroso y es que, Saga no era de los que se relacionaba con el resto de las personas, le era difícil abrirse a los demás y que le preguntara algo como eso a él lo hacía sentir, aunque nunca lo admitiera en voz alta, importante, saber que confiaba lo suficiente para hacerle saber sus inseguridades

-Claro, solo tenemos que llegar a Rumania y el resto será pan comido, ya lo veras- aseguro con una de esas sonrisas tan características suyas, Saga suspiro, era tonto el cómo se preocupaba por aquel ser, él, quien nunca había pensado en alguien más que si mismo y sus perros, los cuales ya extrañaba por cierto, cerró los ojos recordando vagamente la vocecita aun infantil de aquel ser, de aquellos ojitos verdes que lo miraban con tanta ingenuidad, la cual sabía no poseía, su apariencia discordaba completamente con su edad y experiencia, su respiración se fue haciendo cada vez más tranquila hasta que finalmente cayo dormido, con la imagen de aquel muchacho grabada a fuego en su mente.

Dunkan sonrió, en aquella soledad que de pronto lo había envuelto, su mente comenzó a divagar, llegar a Rumania no sería difícil, lo verdaderamente difícil sería encontrar el lugar donde ocultaban a aquellos majestuosos seres, su sonrisa se fue desvaneciendo a medida que oscuros pensamientos invadían su mente, de pronto tenía mucho miedo, miedo de que aquel ser que tanto amaba ya no existiera, si eso ocurría ¿qué haría entonces? ¿Qué le diría a su pequeño hijo que tanta ilusión le hacía conocer a ese místico ser? Suspiro derrotado y maldijo a Saga, ahora por su causa el que no lograba dormir era él.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

En algún rincón del mundo existía ella, con sus sedosos cabellos albinos e hipnotizantes orbes celestes, oculta del curioso ojo humano, donde el sol no llegaba, se encontraba ella.

Alice.

Una muñeca que aparentaba la perfección.

Una muñeca rota.

Ella, con sus hermosos vestidos y apariencia inocente, era ella quien había destrozado tantas almas, a tantas hermanas suyas que ya había perdido la cuenta.

Alice, quien ahora abría aquellos orbes con una lentitud asombrosa, sus largas y rizadas pestañas se agitaron suavemente junto con cada parpadeo, sus orbes hechos del más fino cristal se deslizaron por la habitación en penumbras, se puso de pie buscando a la persona que la había devuelto a la vida, su cuerpo se enderezo con movimientos torpes y robóticos, encontró detrás de ella a un joven de desordenados cabellos castaños, una sonrisa llena de malicia se dibujaba en sus facciones

-Bienvenida… Alice- se acercó hasta la muchacha con pasos lentos, sus botas resonando en el sucio suelo de azulejo, se arrodillo frente a la albina antes de tomar su delgada mano y besar el dorso de esta

-Tiempo sin verte Mammon, ¿debo seguir llamándote así?- inquirió la jovencita, el mencionado rio poniéndose de pie

-Me gustaría- la sonrisa volvió a su rostro tras soltar un suspiro –Pero en esta época me llaman Joseph, Joe para ti muñeca- su sonrisa se tornó a una más seductora

-Por favor no me llames así- musito la muchachita con un ligero tono rosa en sus mejillas, Joseph se cruzó de brazos, su mirada parecía taladrar a Alice

-Es lo que eres- la muñeca lo miro con un deje de sorpresa –Eres mi muñeca- termino de acercar sus cuerpo con tan solo un par de pasos, sostuvo la blanca muñeca de la fémina con más fuerza de la necesaria

-Te agradecería que no me lo recordaras cada vez que despierto- la risa del oji-azul no se hizo esperar, se burlaba, Alice frunció el ceño, de sus dedos aparecieron hilos de un resplandeciente color turquesa

-Ni lo intentes preciosa- apretó el agarre haciéndola soltar un gemido, grietas se comenzaron a formar en su tersa muñeca, la expresión amenazadora del demonio se suavizo al notar aquello, la soltó con un brusco movimiento y se alejó algunos pasos –Vamos ya, tenemos cosas que hacer- Alice observo el lugar lastimado y suspiro, con aquellos mismos hilos tomo la poca vida que a alguno de aquellos delicados cuerpos pudiera quedarles para luego seguir a quien alguna vez ella protegió.

Cuando era un niño.

Humano.

Cuando su humanidad no había sido arrebatada, suspiro con pesar, aun para una muñeca como ella era doloroso ver como aquella inocencia quedaba olvidada para convertirse en un demonio.

Mammon, demonio de la avaricia.

Y como tal, lo quería todo, poder, dinero, todo y ella, su fiel muñeca haría lo que fuera para que su _niño_ lo consiguiera.

* * *

 **Notas del autor -** Holi~ ¿les gustó el capitulo? a Kira le gusto escribirlo en especial la parte de Alice, quería mucho tener a una Alice en esta historia porque tenía una idea con ella, pero bueno, no tengo mucho que decir porque tenía este capitulo hace un tiempito pero primero quería actualizar otra historia, en fin, espero poder actualizar mas seguidito antes de entrar a clases

Si llegaste hasta aquí, muchas gracias


	4. Past

**Notas del autor** \- Privet~ estuve a punto de olvidar actualizar :3 Kira tiene mala memoria, en fin, lo prometido es deuda y prometí actualización cada sábado, se siente tan lindo cumplir :3 no los distraigo más, con ustedes el capitulo :3

 **Aclaraciones -** Los personajes usaran sus nombres europeos

 **Música del capitulo** \- _"Call your name"_ Sawano Hiroyuki

 **Advertencias** \- AU. Oc.

Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece al igual que los Oc's que aquí aparecen, Oliver, Saga, Marshall y Dunkan

Disfruten su lectura.

* * *

 _ **Capitulo III - Past**_

Un suave suspiro abandono los labios pálidos de Aiden, estaba cansado de estar en ese lugar, había sido el primero en llegar a ese lugar, ya había olvidado muchas cosas de su vida en libertad, como se sentía la luz del sol sobre su rostro o la suave brisa primaveral que chocaba contra su cuerpo cuando surcaba los cielos con sus enormes alas blancas, tan blancas y puras como la nieve, era uno de los pocos arcanos que poseía alas de ese color, alas que se le habían sido concedidas luego de su primera muerte.

Cuando era un niño.

Cuando era humano.

Observo sus pálidos dedos tratando de encontrar algo interesante en ellos, fue entonces cuando un extraño pensamiento lleno su mente, llevaba tanto tiempo encerrado en ese lugar, entonces ¿Por qué aun poseía sus alas? ¿Por qué otros como Jeremy ya habían sido despojadas de ellas? Su mirada grisácea se deslizaba sobre su mano, buscando algo, lo que fuera, suspiro nuevamente dándose cuenta de lo tonto de aquel comportamiento, bajo la mirada y se topó con aquella marca en su tobillo, deslizo sus dedos por aquella zona con suavidad, no recordaba desde cuando esa marca estaba allí, una runa

-Una runa de protección- levanto la mirada encontrándose con los cansados orbes violeta de Jeremy

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- el muchacho le sonrió con suavidad

-Las estudie mucho- Aiden asintió despacio –Al parecer si te ha servido- apunto sus alas y el oji-gris desvió la mirada incomodo

-¿Te duele mucho?- el peli-plata negó con suavidad

-Ya no, creo que está cicatrizando ya- soltó una débil risa mientras abrazaba sus rodillas, un silencio denso se formó entre ambos, Aiden se apoyó en la pared y acomodo sus alas antes de romper el silencio

-¿Qué hacías antes de que te trajeran?- Jeremy lo miro de reojo sin dejar de abrazar sus rodillas

-Conocer supongo, no solía quedarme mucho en un mismo sitio- se encogió de hombros y fijo la mirada en el maltratado cielo de aquella construcción, como le gustaría poder salir de ese lugar, irse lejos, tan lejos como sus pies le permitieran, el oji-gris lo miro largamente, de pronto ese chico le recordaba a alguien, a alguien que estaba seguro había sido muy importante en su antigua vida.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-¿Y en serio quieres que te ayude a buscar a uno de esos arcanos?- Torch asintió sin quitar la mirada de aquel antiguo libro –Te recuerdo que a su creador no le agradamos mucho- apoyo las manos sobre el escritorio –Vamos, olvídate de él, es solo un arcano, seguro encuentras a otro- los orbes ámbar del demonio se tornaron carmesí

-¡Cierra la maldita boca!- su mirada choco con la verde del demonio mayor quien no aparto la mirada, Torch suspiro –Este… es especial- un ligero rubor se instaló en el rostro del peli-rojo, Caleb lo miro un par de segundos antes de comenzar a reír

-De verdad… de verdad te enamoraste de un arcano- el rostro del demonio de la ira se tornó rojo por la vergüenza y la ira que comenzaba a ascender por su garganta, hizo puños las manos y golpeo con fuerza el enorme escritorio tallado

-¿Tienes algún maldito problema con eso?- acerco su rostro al del otro muchacho con la mirada cargada de ira, el peli-marrón se encogió de hombros

-Si la rubia se entera lloverá sangre- su expresión se tornó seria –Demonios y Arcanos no deben estar juntos- Torch desvió la mirada

-Que no deba no significa que no lo haré- dando por terminada la conversación desapareció en una nube de humo oscura, el oji-verde se quedó parado allí y suspiro

-Estúpido Amon- salió de la habitación dispuesto a buscar al idiota amigo que tenía para finalmente ayudarle.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Un pequeño muchacho de cabellos albos correteaba por el nevado jardín de su casa, sus ojitos grisáceos miraban a todos lados maravillados con cada cosa, cada pequeño detalle de aquel congelado día invernal, más atrás un pequeño de similares características enfundado en una chaqueta anaranjada, una bufanda, gorro y guantes a juego, venía con el ceño fruncido y un adorable puchero

-¡Hermano!- el platinado se acercó jalando la mano de su gemelo, guiándolo hasta una pequeño monte de nieve, el padre de ambos los vigilaba en tanto se encargaba de limpiar la entrada, ambos muchachitos de apenas ocho años jugaban entre la nieve riendo, Aiden el menor de ambos gruñía cada que no lograba esquivar las bolas de nieve que Shawn le lanzaba a lo que este solo reía divertido por las reacciones de su hermano pequeño.

Tras terminar su gran obra, un hombre de nieve con nariz de cebollín –ya que no quedaban zanahorias- ambos hermanos se dejaron caer sobre la fría nieve, pequeños copos se amontonaban en la pálida piel de cada uno

-Aiden- espero en silencio a que el menor respondiera -¿Hermano?- se sentó despacio dirigiendo su mirada hacia el cuerpo de Aiden, su mirada estaba fija en la nada y su piel lucia más pálida de lo normal, Shawn acerco su pequeña manito al cuerpo del peli-naranja moviéndolo suavemente, repitió esta acción un par de veces hasta que finalmente cayo en la cuenta de que este no respondería.

Ya no respondería.

Nunca más lo haría.

Sus ojitos en ese mismo instante se empañaron, no pensó en llamar a su padre, tampoco en que la nieve caía a cada segundo con más fuerza, solo fue capaz de abrazar el cuerpo sin vida de Aiden.

Su Aiden.

Envolvió entre sus delgados brazos el cuerpo igual de pequeño del menor, tratando de devolverle el calor, de traerlo de vuelta, las lágrimas se deslizaron por sus pálidas mejillas, una tras otras sin dar tregua

-No me dejes- su voz sonó en apenas un susurro, triste y quebrado –Por favor no te vayas- rogó en vano, apretó su cuerpo contra él sin dejar de llorar sintiendo como una parte de su alma era arrancada y destrozada.

Al despertar lo primero que enfocaron sus ojos fue el techo roído por la humedad de aquel motel de mala muerte, se sentó en la cama notando que aún estaba oscuro y que Chrisabelle aun dormía, repaso mentalmente las imágenes en su cabeza, el recuerdo de su hermano y su respiración se agito, cubrió su rostro con ambas manos y en silencio comenzó a sollozar, parecía que aquello había pasado hace nada, el dolor seguía presente y parecía que con cada día aumentaba un poco más, su cuerpo se estremeció e intento por todos los medios que aquellos tristes sollozos no fueran escuchados por el jovencito en la cama contigua.

Lo que resto de noche Shawn lo lloro, lloro a su pequeño Aiden sin saber que en algún rincón de la tierra estaba él, esperando a que llegara para traer de vuelta todos aquellos recuerdos que tras su muerte olvido.

* * *

 **Notas del autor** \- Chan~ un poquito de amnesia por aquí algunos recuerdos por acá ¿que resulta de esto? ¡Drama! a Kira le gusta el drama, de hecho a Kira le gusta escribir cosas no lindas :3 no romance empalagoso, no finales felices, no dejar a todos vivos :3 Espero en el próximo capitulo comenzar a mostrar mas a los cazadores y un poco de sus historias eso es todo por ahora, hasta la próxima semana

Si llegaste hasta aquí, muchas gracias


	5. Among the stars

**Notas del autor** \- Privet~ Como habrán notado no actualice el sábado, la razón, no tenia internet, todavía no tengo pero estoy aprovechando que estoy en clases y hay Wi-fi :3 en fin, no los molesto mas.

 **Aclaraciones** \- Los personajes en su mayoria utilizaran sus nombres europeos

 **Música del capitulo -** _"Echo"_ Jason Walker

 **Advertencias** \- AU. Oc. Posible Ooc

Inazuma Eleven/Go! no me pertenece así como los Oc's que aquí aparecen, Saga, Marshall, Dunkan y Oliver son de mi propiedad

Disfruten su lectura

* * *

 _ **Capitulo IV - Among the stars**_

Nunca imagino bajo ninguna circunstancia que llegaría a ser lo que ahora era, un ser hecho para lastimar seres inocentes, algo que ya no era humano, mientras observaba su reflejo en el espejo empañado del baño se preguntaba donde había quedado su sonrisa, esa sincera, esa que no ocultaba malas intenciones, esa que había perdido cuando su "entrenamiento" dio por concluido, tenía apenas catorce años, los había cumplido hace nada pero por alguna razón eso había dejado de importar, ya no se emocionaba cuando su cumpleaños se acercaba, ya no sentía esa ansiedad de saber que le obsequiarían.

Porque no habían regalos.

Porque ya no era un niño.

Había dejado de serlo en cuanto acepto entrar en aquel lugar, dejando atrás a quienes pudieron ser sus amigos, a quienes pudieron darle afecto, a todos, a cada uno de los que en algún momento de su vida pudieron llegar a ser importantes para él.

Soltó un suspiro cansado y salió del baño para encontrarse a poca distancia la cama, con sabanas ordenadas pulcramente, camino con desgano hasta ella y se dejó caer abrazando una almohada, aspiro su olor a limpio cerrando los ojos, los mechones cortos y húmedos se le adherían a la frente y el cuello, algunas gotas traviesas se deslizaban entre su ropa dándole una ligera sensación de frío, abrió sus orbes negros con suavidad dejando en evidencia el cansancio que estos cargaban, el amanecer estaba cercano y él debía alistarse para trabajar, si es que torturar y custodiar a un grupo de criaturas inocentes se le podía llamar trabajo, se levantó perezoso a cambiarse para luego soltar un nuevo suspiro y dejar la habitación que desde hace ya varios años debía recibir el nombre de hogar, camino por los pasillos casi deshabitados del enorme castillo topándose con algunos de sus compañeros, tantos de ellos con miradas tan llenas de pesar como la de él y otros tantos con la sed de sangre y venganza a flor de piel, él, que había sido prácticamente creado para la labor que desempeñaba no lograba entender que era lo que aquellos seres podrían haber hecho para ganarse el odio de los humanos.

Criaturas que huían y se ocultaban de la escoria sabía eran los humanos, él era uno y era de los peores, bajo las enormes escaleras una a una mirando el suelo perdido en sus pensamientos, perdido buscando algún recuerdo por mínimo que fuera que le hiciera saber que seguía siendo humano, algo que le dijera que de alguna forma en algún momento de su miserable vida él había sido feliz.

-Jordan- el mencionado levanto la mirada para encontrarse con un sujeto mucho más alto y fornido que él

-¿Qué pasa?- el más alto frunció el ceño ligeramente

-Tu turno comenzó hace ya diez minutos- el peli-verde lo miro como procesando lo recién dicho

-Oh- fue todo lo que dijo -¡Oh!- y tras darse realmente cuenta de lo que Dessarm acababa de decir paso corriendo por su lado para terminar de bajar las escaleras que lo llevaban al calabozo donde todas aquellas criaturas aladas yacían encerradas.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Estúpidos humanos, lastimando a mis preciosas creaciones- entre las calles de alguna ciudad de Rumania un rubio muchacho marchaba farfullando por lo bajo –Ya verán, nadie se mete con Aphrodi y sale ileso, serán testigos de la ira de un ser supremo- con todo este discurso el chico caminaba a paso veloz, sabía perfectamente donde dirigirse antes de ir por sus arcanos, a pocas calles del lugar un muchachito peli-rosa se entretenía observando el escaparate de una tienda de juguetes, sus orbes color cielo brillaban cada que veía las hermosas bailarinas moverse sobre un falso lago congelado -¡Tu!- el peli-rosa volteo para encontrarse con un demasiado atractivo joven rubio –Necesito hablar contigo- dijo una vez se encontraron frente a frente

-¿Qué querría un ente tan poderoso como tú con un simple bastardo como yo?- Aphrodi frunció el ceño antes de jalar uno de sus mechones

-Tus muñecas- el más bajo lo miro confundido

-¿Mis muñecas? Te recuerdo que todas fueron destruidas por Mammon y Alice- dijo para luego soltar un suspiro, sus orbes se enfocaron en un punto inexacto recordando la masacre y lo mucho que le había costado hacer dormir nuevamente a su preciosa Alice

-Ranmaru- insistió el rubio, sus miradas chocaron hasta que fue el peli-rosa quien aparto la mirada

-Bien, vamos a mi taller- Aphrodi sonrió viéndose demasiado guapo para su propio bien, Ranmaru ignoro el ligero rubor que surcaba sus mejillas y entro en una tienda de aspecto ya antiguo, tras percatarse de que no había nadie dentro le puso llave a la puerta de vidrio y cubrió los escaparates tras poner el letrero de "cerrado" –Procura tratarlas bien- el rubio asintió como un niño bueno observando como el muchachito abría otra puerta y entraba, lo siguió por unas largas escaleras hasta llegar a lo que parecía ser su taller, las luces se encendieron dejando ver partes de muñecas así como varias de ellas ya terminadas, Aphrodi aplaudió entusiasmado

-De verdad haces un trabajo increíble, me alegra no haberte hecho desaparecer aquella vez- Ranmaru solo bufo sintiendo los ojos escocerle, "aquella vez" cuando se había enterado quien era realmente, la única ocasión en la que había logrado ver a sus progenitores, negó suavemente y comenzó a reanimar una por una aquellas obras suyas, se detuvo segundos antes de despertar a una de preciosos cabellos albos, suspiro resignado y la volvió a la vida, su mirada choco con la ambarina de aquella muñeca, a quien había creado como su familia.

Como su hermana.

-Cuídalas mucho, si las rompes te hare pagar, me importa un carajo que seas quien controla el universo- el oji-carmín asintió nuevamente -¿Qué planeas hacer con ellas?- su mano se encontraba jugueteando con una de sus coletas

-Recuperar a mis arcanos- Ranmaru lo miro con una ceja alzada

-Eres un ser todopoderoso ¿Para que necesitas mis muñecas?- El rubio lo miro serio

-Porque soy la razón de que los torturen, a mi es a quien buscan realmente- el oji-azul lo miro largamente

-No sé qué podrían hacer un grupo de simples muñecas, pero ese ya es tu problema, tu solo procura cumplir lo que te pedí y ya- se dispuso a volver a sus labores cuando Aphrodi soltó lo que seguro sería la más grande noticia que alguien como él podría recibir

-Gazell está allí también- Ranmaru volteo despacio con sus de por si grandes ojos se abrieran por la sorpresa, algo allí dentro pareció cambiar, ese brillo que había desaparecido hace años regreso, bajo la mirada y limpio las lágrimas que se habían acumulado en el borde de sus ojos con una de sus mangas

-Sabes que eso lo cambia todo- musito en voz baja, el rubio sonrió

-Lo sé- le dedico una gentil mirada antes de acercarse, si Ranmaru estaba de su lado estaba seguro de que todo saldría bien.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

¿Quién es aquel que controla el fluido del espacio? Esos orbes castaños que vigilan en silencio pertenecen a un ente misterioso, desde más allá de lo que cualquiera pudiese ver, ni siquiera el arcano más poderoso lograría llegar a ese lugar.

Ella, quien todo lo ve, ella es a la que verdaderamente debes temer, a ella con su infinito poder, a ella, la dueña de la creación más grande del universo a quien heredo parte de su poder y dejo a la deriva en un universo para él desconocido, haciéndolo creer que el único era él, que era el ser más poderoso que alguna vez podría existir.

Una sonrisa ladina se dibujó en sus delgados labios, sus cabellos largos y rojizos moviéndose suavemente al compás de sus pasos, se deslizo lentamente hasta un enorme observatorio, donde se detuvo para observar silenciosamente los pasos de su creación.

-Cariño sigues siendo tan ingenuo- musito a la nada –Vas directo a su trampa- sus orbes parecieron empañarse momentáneamente de preocupación

-Tendrá que rescatarlo esta vez- la chica a su lado de cortos cabellos azules la observo en silencio esperando una respuesta

-Las cosas que debo hacer- camino por el borde de aquel sitio con la mirada puesta en las estrellas –Recuérdame porque no destruí a aquellas criaturas-

-¿A los humanos mi señora?- la peli-roja asintió –Creyó que aún estaban a tiempo de cambiar-

-¿Lo han hecho?- volvió a preguntar

-Solo algunos- la fémina mayor medito un par de minutos

-Esperaremos a que Aphrodi llegue con sus arcanos, luego tomare la decisión final- la peli-azul asintió despacio antes de retirarse dejándola sola con sus pensamientos.

* * *

 **Notas del autor -** ¿les gustó? Como notaron hay nuevos personajes~ Deje a Ranmaru con su nombre original porque si :3 y creo que notaron que tiene una fuerte conexión con Gazell, el sera uno de los personajes claves en la historia de Gazell.

La última escena la tenía hace rato rondando en mi mente y ya que la rubia bajo a la tierra decidí ponerla aquí.

En un tema diferente el sábado actualizo "Russian Roulette" o "Suicide room" también hay posibilidades de que la primera se vaya y que también desaparezcan muchas mas :3 estoy limpiando

Si llegaste hasta aquí, muchas gracias


End file.
